The functions of the Solid Tumor Pharmacology Core are to: A. Perform assays to quantitate drug and drug metabolite concentrations in biological specimens collected from animals and patients as part of preclinical and clinical pharmacokinetic studies within this Program. B. Analyze pharmacokinetic data obtained from preclinical and clinical pharmacokinetic studies, and fit appropriate pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic models to the data, as requested by investigators in this Program. C. Perform genotyping studies on patient samples from clinical trials conducted within this Program. D. Maintain computer databases of data from analyses performed in the Solid Tumor Pharmacology Core, and generate data retrievals and reports as required. E. Perform additional special laboratory procedures as required to support the projects included in this Program.